Love Unwanted, Love to Stay
by RockLee's
Summary: This is an story of what happens when your ex-best friend takes your lover away from you and the only one left is the guy you've tried your hardest to stay away from. An story of trust and love. LeeSaku and SasuIno :O I hate sasuke. x
1. The Valentines Dance

Okay, this story is about Rock Lee and Sakura once again. Sorry, I've been having an Rock Lee like surge thing for a while and it's alllllll about Lee. Hahh. Oh well, I hope you guys like it. Review:D

Love Unwanted, Love to Stay.

Chapter 1

The Valentines Dance

Sakura sighed deeply, as she looked to the evening sky. The sun just high enough to warm up Konoha. She took in an deep breath then let it out, she smiled big and rushed forwards. She was happy for another day until...Ino came walking her way all high iin might like she always is. Sakura's face transformed from super-happy to super-annoyed. Ino spotted Sakura and smirked almost like she was happy to run into Sakura and give her an rough way to go. She walked over towards her. "Oh, why hello there, Sakura. Here to get an flower for Sasuke since he won't get you one himself???" Sakura's eyes tensed up even more. "Oh, and how do you know I'm just not getting one for you since Sasuke won't get you one, Ino-Pig!" Ino stood straight, the smirk still spred across her face. "On the contrary, BillBoard Brow!" She showed Sakura an pretty yellow flower that Sasuke had gotten for her that very evening. "He has." She smirked. "Yes, the valentines dance is coming up and I'm sure Sasuke just needed to surprise me with an flower before he asked the big question." She sighed deeply, holding the flower to her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened in shock but then they lowered almost in sadness. "Oh..oh...well...I see then..." Ino blinked, she haden't seen Sakura so down in ages, but..."But don't you forget! This is an trial of love! And I will not lose! Besides, I'm on his team. I have more chances then an certain someone else." Ino's face tensed up that time. "OOh!!! Sakura!! You know just what to say to get someone ticked off!!" Sakura giggled just enough to make her even more ticked. "I love to win, Ino-Pig." She smiled and walked passed her, seeing Sasuke. He was leaning agaisnt the wall, with his eyes shut like normal. "Ooooh, Sasuke!" He opened his eyes to see Sakura rush towards him, he sat up off the wall, standing. "Hey." She smiled at him softly. "Ahehhe. Nice day, huh?" "Uhh.." Sasuke blinked, almost confused. "Uh, yeah. Sure is." Just then, Sakura heard someone's voice she did not want to hear at that moment in time. "Sakura-Chan!!! SakuraChan!!" Sakura turned her head in an annoyed fashion towards the most hyperactive knuckle headed ninja in Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Naruto!!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hehehehe...guess what? We have an mission!!" NAruto started to dance around some. "A mission, a mission, a mission!" He chuckled, Sakura just glarred. "Oh really? What's that?" His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Well, uh..."

All three of them appeared in front of lady Tsunade. Standing straight, like soldiers. "Alright. I want you guys...to help fix up the Valentines Dance. Got it?" Sakura's smile grew on her face. 'Chyeah!! Maybe if I got NAruto on the other side of the room, I could get some alone time with...Sasuke...' Her inner-self sighed deeply and softly. As the real Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, who was now leaving the room with Naruto. "Oh, and Sakura?" Sakura blinked and looked at Lady Tsunade. "I need you to tell Lee to be there, too." Sakura gloomed some. "You're serious?" Lady tsunade nodded and Sakura just gloomed more as she left the room as well.

Sakura lifted her hands above her head and spun swftly across the dusty road. Sasuke looked with annoiance over at her. "Sakura, stop acting like an child." She stopped and looked at Sasuke, her hands close to her chest. "But, Sasuke. I just...oooh!" She turned again and Sasuke sighed and Naruto chuckled. "She's really into it. She's excited about the dance!" Naruto brought his hands up to his face. 'I'll ask Sakura to dance before anyone does!' He chuckled at hisself as he pictures himself being the most romantic guy in the world with Sakura, out of his mind he was laughing histaricly. Both Sasuke and Sakua stareing at him oddly and sweatdrop appearing on Sakura's head. She sighed deeply and looked at Sasuke again but then she heard an familiar voice. She blinked and looked around, she rushed to the other side. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" She called back to mostly Sasuke. Naruto and him just stared at her as she ran off into the forrest.

In the forrest; Lee was throwing stones into the river, one after the other. "Ugh..." He sighed deeply, obviously wondering what he is going to do and is bored. He then heard Sakura's footsteps and looked back. He smiled as he saw her walk forwards towards him, it was almost like an dream. Her short pink hair, that red and green outfit she always wore. He sighed deeply. "Hey, Sakura-Chan." She sat down beside him, and smiled at him. "Hey. Uhm.." Lee lifted forwards. "Yes?" She blinked once. "Yeah, uhm. The valentines dance is coming up and..." Lee blinked, could she be askiing him if he wanted to go with her? Is she really?! Lee started to get excited but then; "Could you help me, Sasuke and Naruto fix it up." He leaned back again almost disapointed. "Oh...yeah! Yeah, ofcourse...yeah. Good." She stood. "Alright. See ya later." She waved and started to leave again, Rock Lee just watched her. His heart slowing down again from the disapointment. "OKay.." He lowered his eyes and looked back at the river.

"Wahh!!!" Sakura yelled, almost falling from Naruto's clone's shoulders. "Don't drop me, idiot!" She called down to him, placing her hand ontop of his head. "Hey! I can't help it!! Believe it!" Sakura was being held up there by 12 clones. She sighed and placed the last tac in the wall quickly and back flipped off of them and landed on her feet but then fell backwards on her butt. "Ouch!" The clones then all disapeared with an loud; "Poof" Naruto sat down breathing heavy. Just as Sasuke was about to help Sakura, Lee lifted his hand out to her. "Here, Sakura-Chan." She grabbed his hand and stood. She then placed her hands on her hips and looked at Sasuke. "Wasen't that...backflip awesome, Sasuke-Kun??" He shook his head. "Not really..." She gloomed a bit and Naruto lifted his finger. "Uh, well, Sakura. If you wanna hear...what I thought I.." Sakura sighed, walking passed him. 'Will I ever impress Sasuke..?"

All four of them looked at the work they had done for the dance and smiled, except for Sasuke who really could care less one way or the other. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Sakura giggled brightly, she was proud of what they all did together as an team. Lee looked at Sakura. "Yeah, isn't it wonderful??" She giggled towards him and Naruto turned down the lights. "Check out what I did." He chuckled and as he turned it down an disco ball decended from the ceiling, Sakura laughed. "Wow, that's an great idea, Naruto!" Naruto's head just then had swollen just a little. "Ahahaha. Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" Sakura then stretched. "Ah, I'm so tired!"

Lee chuckled and as he was fixing to ask if he could walk her home that night she shook her head. "No, that's alright, Lee. I'm going to go ahead by myself." He blinked. "Oh, are you sure?" She nodded and waved to them all as she left.

That night, Lee starred at himself in the mirror. "Okay...tomorrow, you're going to ask her! That's right!" He sighed and starred at the ceiling. "Oh, man...tomorrows the dance.." He sighed and shut his eyes. Naruto, stretched side to side. "Okay, Naruto! Time to get straight." Even though he really wanted to ask Sakura to dance the night after he couldn't get his mind off of Hinata. Beside's he knew...Sakura would never go out with him. He sat on his bed and put his face in his palms, ofcourse, Sasuke could care less. He laid in bed, snoreing loudly.

That night, Sakura was stareing at the ground. She had dressed up just perfect for this night. She wore an long red dress, her hair had an flower in it and her make-up was ofcourse perfect but...she was sad. No one had asked her to go to the dance with her that weak at all. But...maybe they'll ask her to dance? She hoped so. She walked inside and saw Sasuke dancing with Ino. She gasped bringing her hands to her chest, tears filled her eyes quickly as she rushed into the bathroom. Naruto noticed. "Oh, Sakura!" She ignored him and opened the door and stayed on the other side, locking the door. She slid down the door and pulled her knees close to her chest and cryed. Lady Tsunade heard these tears and walked out of the bathroom and bent down beside Sakura. Sakura couldn't hardly notice from crying so hard. Tsunade lifted her chin up. "Sakura, lemme guess. Ino?" She nodded and Tsunade sighed. "Just go out there and have fun, Sakura. Maybe that Lee will ask you to dance." She nudged Sakura lightly and Sakura shivered. "Omg.." Tsunade laughed but Sakura smiled and stood. "Well, alright."  
She went back out and got some punch and drank it quickly, she saw who all was dancing with whom. Which seemed to be perfect matches. Besides Ino and Sasuke. There were; Temari and Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto even Gaara was dancing with someone! She shut her eyes but then..."Sakura..." She looked at Lee who stood right behind her, she blinked twice and sighed shutting her eyes and lifting her hand up. "Yeah, ok. Sure. Let's." Lee blinked then chuckled and took her hand and brought her to the dance floor. He laid his hand on her waist and held onto her hand, as she laid her other hand on his shoulder, she smiled. This might not be so bad. They began to slowly dance, the song 'take what's left' was on. An song, Sakura enjoyed. She smiled as she danced with him but then began to blush as he starred into her eyes. Her heart even began to beat abnormally. 'Oh my God. NO! I don't want...to...' Her inner-self was tryiing to keep her outter-self from falling. But...it couldn't it wouldn't be stopped. She smiled and got closer to Lee, laying her head on his chest as they danced. His blush grew but he smiled and continued to dance with her. The night growing darker and later.

Later that night, Sakura was sitting at home, her chin in her hands. She was trying to force herself to forget that dance she had and the awful feeling of love that had sunk into her heart that night. She shivered. "Oh, please...I couldn't have fallen in love. It was one dance and..besides I love..." An flash-back returned of Ino dancing with Sasuke and tears filled her eyes again, she shook her head and sighed, placing her chin back into her hands. Whatever she had to do, she knew she had to stop this nightmare once and for all.


	2. A new mission

Alright, so, we've reached chapter two of Love Unwanted, Love to Stay. Is it good so far?  
I keep getting reviews on it telling me to continue so I guess I'm just going to have to, right?  
It took me forever to realize what needed to happen next in the book. Weird right? If you're going to make a book, write it out part by part, before making it. Ok? Very stupid of me. Anyway,  
hope you like it.

Bright day, gloomy attitude. Well for one person anyway. One very very upset person.  
Can you guesS? Probably can. Sakura wasn't having a very good day. It would be one if she wasn't still upset over the fact that Sasuke loves Ino and thinks of her as 'The Annoying One.' Hah, as if. Sakura just wanted him to notice her. Well, I guess she couldn't argue the fact. Since she takes every oppinion Sasuke has to heart.  
A bit lonely, a bit scattered. That was her. She took a turn near the Ichiraku ramen shop as she heard voices. Quite ones. Just as she was about to tune into the conversation she suddenly heard a loud annoying voice behind her. Bet you can guess this time as well.  
Sakura sighed as she looked over her shoulder and the loud mouth ninja Naruto. He was breathing heavy and his clothes were a bit dirty. Not unnatural for him but it seemed very strange that he would come to her whilst he was training. So that must not be the case.  
"Sakura, Sakura." He breathed in then smiled abnoxiously. "Lady Tsunade said that she is going to place you and Lee together in a mission! Can you believe that? I knew you we"  
By the time he was going to say something else she was already going to the Hokage's Office in a VERY fast pace. She was not going to let this happen. She had to stop all of this before it continued to get worse!

Of course as soon as Sakura got into the room, Lee was there, too. Oh so natural. She rushed up to the desk and placed her hands on the desk. "Why me? I wouldn't be any good. I'm the screw up, remember!?" Tsuande angrilly got to her feet and poked her, making her step back.  
"Now look here. I chose you because this mission will be good for a Taijustsu specialist and a Genjustu specialist. So stand there and listen up." Sakura sighed. This sucked. For her anyway.  
She looked over at Lee. Who was standing there completely determined to do well. She could see it in his eyes. 'Ugh.' She looked back to Tsunade who then began to explain the sitchuation. "Alright.  
Now, this consists on a crystal. A very valuable one that was stolen from the village hidden in the mist. This means a lot to them. If you screw this up we are bound to be enemies of the mist village"  
Sakura gulped a bit, as Tsunade turned her head to Lee. "Now, Lee,Rock, tell me. What is the back ground of this crystal?" Lee stood straight and looked forwards with seriousness in his eyes.  
"Yes mam! The crystal is known to have powers or jutsu inside it that only the mist ninja can use!  
Though it is so valuable that other people or orginizations such as the Akatsuki would love to steal this item and sell it or use it to their own purposes." Surprised that Lee knew all of that information.  
Was he smart...too? Then suddenly she finally heard her name being called after eight times. Sakura looked to Tsunade and nodded. As she sighed. "Agh. okay, with that info, you should go before midnight tonight.  
You are dismissed."

Finally! Sakura was out of there. She rushed through the village back to her house as she began to pack, angrilly. "How. Dare. She. Send. Me. On. A. Stupid. Mission. With. Bussy. Brows"  
After all of that she sighed and collapsed on her bed. "This sucks. Now my feelings for him will grow! I can feel it already. Cruddd. I can't let Ino win!" She sighed and rolled off the bed and closed the bag and began out the door. Just as she did she noticed Lee who heard the door close. He turned and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" Sakura nodded in wonder of how he got there but followed after him as they began down the street to the gates of Konoha.

As they began out the gates, Lee thought for a second and looked to Sakura. "Sakura, I do not wish to be the leader of this trip. I might get us lost or something. So if you would like,  
would you please lead this journey?" Amazed...Sakura nodded. "Uh, sure. I don't see why not.  
Though, I wish that I knew which direction to go to. Well maybe we should head to the village hidden in the mist and find some witnessess so we know who these people look like that we are looking for." Lee nodded in agreement and the journey began.

CLIFFHANGER!  
Too bad, so sad. 


End file.
